


golden

by anonfic61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Hair-Pulling, Smut, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfic61/pseuds/anonfic61
Summary: More smut, this time with our boys!(Usually I would put an excerpt here, but it's all smut. So.)(Based on a wonderfully hot drawing by cynopoe on tumblr!)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello again.
> 
> you might also recognize me as the anon who wrote sweet/slick some time ago (i am that same degenerate).
> 
> this time i was ~inspired~ by [this wonderful piece that cynopoe drew!](https://cynopoe.tumblr.com/post/633512900386045952/savior-of-the-world-of-mages)
> 
> enjoy the smut!!

SIMON 

I’m waiting for Baz in our bedroom.

It’s Halloween, and a Saturday, so we both have tomorrow off. Penny’s babysitting her siblings so her parents can attend some stuffy Coven thing, and she’ll be gone until tomorrow afternoon.

It’s the perfect opportunity.

Especially since we’ve either been too busy-me with work and Baz with school-or not alone enough to do anything more than a quick handy in the shower.

I’m going to make the most of tonight.

///

BAZ  
  


Simon Snow is going to be the death of me.

I always knew it, welcomed it even. But I never expected to go like _this_.

Simon Snow is sitting on our bed in only boxer shorts.

My fangs itch in my gums and my palms sweat. I’m almost light-headed with how fast what little blood I have rushing downwards.

Then he smiles, standing and coming towards me. My knees feel weak-I’m swooning. It’s not the first time this has happened, and I doubt it will be the last.

He loops his arms around my neck and presses his lips to mine. They’re warm and chapped and still against mine. It’s surprisingly chaste for his state of undress.

He pulls back and looks at me with unextraordinary blue eyes. “Hi,” he whispers, close enough his lips brush mine as he does.”

“Hi,” I whisper back. 

“Did you eat?” He asks, and I know he means blood. I nod-I’d warmed up a cup as soon as I got home, before I came to look for him. (Simon buys pig blood from the butcher for me. It tastes better than rats.) 

“Good,” he says and kisses me. I pull back though, and he looks at me questioningly.

“I have to brush my teeth,” I explain and don’t move. I’m rooted to the spot.

“Okay,” he says and steps back, looking at me expectantly. I force my legs to move.

I brush as fast as I can while still being thorough. Even so, it takes a few moments, but it’ll be well worth it later.

When I get back to the room, what I see leaves me stunned. 

It takes me a minute to remember how to breathe.

  
  


SIMON

Baz is standing stock still in the doorway, and I’m almost worried. I would be if I couldn’t see the way his pants have tented and his hands shake at his sides.

I half-smile at him. He stumbles forward in the most graceless move I’ve ever seen him make, stopping in front of the bed where I’m sat and staring at me.

“You’re overdressed,” I tell him, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and running my tongue down his jaw. He doesn’t say anything, just leans back enough to meet my eyes.

His are dark, all pupil. I grin at him fully and watch him shudder.

He’s like putty in my hands.

It would have scared me a year ago. But we know this, and I’ve been going to therapy regularly for years now. I’m twenty-five, I can have sex with my wonderfully hot boyfriend without breaking down every time.

It’s not something I ever thought I’d be proud of, but it’s actually a massive accomplishment.

I push him back gently.

  
  


BAZ  
  


He’s stunning like this.

Smiling at me, backlit by the soft evening light. In our bed, wearing almost nothing.

It’s as if he hears my thoughts-or he’s just being devious-because he pulls at his pants just a little.

I stare. 

“Well?” He says teasingly. “Are you waiting for an invitation?”

  
  


SIMON

Baz starts and almost falls over, but he catches himself in time. He smears, but it’s weak and the effect is ruined by his hands fumbling on his buttons.

I don’t know why he’s being like this tonight. Usually he’s much more confident, mush more graceful.

It has been almost three months since we actually had sex, I remind myself. And Baz’s drive for it is much higher than mine is.

I start to stand but he holds out a hand to stop me. 

“No, stay where you are,” he says, undoing the last button on his shirt. “I want to blow you like this.”

I blink and settle back down. I definitely don’t have any objections to that.

  
  


BAZ

I finally get my shirt off. I get my jeans done quickly after that, and toss them both into a corner.

It’s going to bug me later, but I have more important things to do right now.

Like Simon Snow

I pause to grab my wand and spell my fangs in place, tripling the spell to be completely safe. I set it back on the nightstand-we’ll need it later.

I kiss him slowly and thoroughly, make him moan into my mouth. 

Then I pull away and slide onto my knees.

I don’t take off his pants yet, instead laving my tongue over them. When I pull back there’s a long, damp stripe. I blow over it and Snow shudders.

I grin. I love this. It’s everything I wanted, everything I never thought I’d get.

I keep teasing him a while longer until he’s whining and gripping my hair. I lick one last time, slowly, just to feel his hands tighten and savor the sting of my hair being pulled just a little too hard.

I peel his pants off slowly, throwing them into the corner with the rest of my clothes.

I meet his eyes, steady him with one hand around the base, and sink down as far as I can.

I love the noise he makes when I do.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to stop it here because i have to work on my other stuff and i already spent too long on this. 
> 
> (As I said last time-I am anonymous for a reason, please let me stay that way. Thanks!)
> 
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
